


Frank Sharpe

by szm



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world Franklin was raised by his Mother Rosalind Sharpe. He became a different man to the one you know...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5006.html?thread=10550414#cmt10550414">Based on this kink meme prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Sharpe

When they got to the office in the morning, there was somebody already in there. Matt unlocked the door carefully, listening to the steady heartbeat of the intruder.

“Hi, I’m Frank Sharpe, local businessman,” said the man pleasantly as the door opened. Matt’s heartbeat increased, he recognised the voice and the name. The other man carried on talking. “And _you_ are Mr Matthew Murdock, lawyer by day?” sneered Frank Sharpe. “How cute. But then what other profession would ‘the Devil’ have?” He was perched on the edge of Karen’s desk. Waiting for them, Matt luckily was stood in-between Sharpe and Karen. He blocked Karen from getting through the doorway; but she was trying her best to peer over his shoulder.

“Breaking and entering, Mr Sharpe?” asked Matt calmly. Hoping Karen hadn’t heard or at least hadn’t put together the ‘Devil’ comment. 

Sharpe spread his hands in an expansive gesture. “I didn’t break anything, and as far as I know ‘entering’ isn’t a crime. But you are the lawyer. I gestured to indicate how unbroken your…erm, lovely..? office was by the way. In case you missed it.”

“You have a problem with lawyers?” asked Matt mildly, trying desperately to think of a way to make Sharpe leave. He was dangerous; he was involved in a lot of criminal activities, although he seemed to be one of the few criminals still working in the city that had nothing to do with Fisk. And he had been actively trying to disrupt the human trafficking that was coming through Hell’s Kitchen. But he was still a killer, and had a reputation that he valued money above most everything else. He wasn’t a good person. Matt didn’t want him anywhere near Karen.

Sharpe shrugged. “I shrugged. Wow, non-verbal communication is a hard habit to break, huh? My darling bitch of a mother is a lawyer. A _very_ effective one. She can twist the law up to do whatever she wants it to. She was always very clear that I don’t have what it takes, whatever, I prefer cold, hard, cash, anyway. It seems more honest. Get hold of enough of it and anyone can do anything. Even dear old mom gets bought and sold in the end. God bless America!”

Matt heard the hair brush across Sharpe shoulders as he moved, shoulder length at least, and the other man smelt of citrus shampoo and cocoa butter. As well as the sweet bite of a recently fired gun. There was an undertone to Sharpe voice that really wasn’t pleasant although the overall effect was light and friendly. “You came here for a reason?” asked Matt coldly.

“Yes,” said Sharpe. “I know some secrets of yours Mr Murdock, and I don’t think you want your charming secretary to know about our brief meeting the other night? Maybe she could go get us all a coffee, my treat?”

There was the rustle of Sharpe pulling money out of his pocket. Karen stiffened behind Matt. “I don’t want your money,” said Karen defiantly. “I want to know what’s going on.”

Sharpe chuckled. “Seekers of truth and justice the pair of you. What do you think Matty? Should we explain to Miss Page?”

“It’ll be okay, Karen. Just give us a minute, I’ll explain later,” asked Matt earnestly. Karen left with a huff and an angry sounding clicking of her heels. Matt turned back to the room, stepping inside and closing the door. “My name is Matt Murdock,” he said through gritted teeth. “Not Matty.”

“Nicknames, huh?” said Sharpe jovially. “When I was seven my best friend used to call me ‘Foggy’. Are you really blind then ‘Devil’? Because if you are then you just missed one hell of a bitch face, your girlfriend is _not_ happy with you.”

“I’m blind,” said Matt. “And Karen is my employee, not my girlfriend.” Matt hoped Sharpe wouldn’t try coming after Karen to get to him.

Sharpe pushed the money in his hand under Karen’s keyboard. “That’s right, accident with chemicals when you were a kid. Saved an old guy and got your peepers knocked out…”

“They weren’t knocked _out_ …” interrupted Matt.

“Good,” replied Sharpe with a shudder. “That would be gross, and you’re a bit too tragically pretty to pull off that level of disfigurement…”

“Tragically pretty?” asked Matt, the whole conversation was so bizarre that Matt was almost forgetting to be mad.

Sharpe nodded, “Yeah, like some kind of handsome, wounded, orphan, duck or something.” Matt frowned, was Sharpe _flirting_ with him? “Bet the ladies love that,” continued Sharpe. Matt decided Sharpe was just being creepy.

“Why are you here?” asked Matt curtly.

“We had a… altercation… about a week ago. When you were in a mask, and striking fear into the hearts of my fellow cowardly criminal scum, you aroused my interest. I still have the bruises by the way, rude. Now, I know your name, where you work, where you live, where your friend who is a girl slash employee lives…”

“Are you threatening me?” interrupted Matt, feeling his hand tighten on the handle of his cane. “Because _believe_ me that will not end well for you.”

“Not at all,” said Sharpe with a laugh in his voice. “It’s just proof. Proof that I am very good at finding things out, it’s how I earn my living. Right now the Devil is much more use to me than taking down one blind lawyer would be. You got rid of my Russian problem for me. And you’re after Fisk. I don’t like that guy. I would very much like to see him taken down. You don’t have much of a chance to be honest, but anything that takes his focus off me is a bonus. So I’m going to give you a freebie.”

“A freebie?” asked Matt incredulously.

“Sure, “said Sharpe, his hair sliding over his shoulders as he shrugged again. “Owlsley.”

“Owsley,” repeated Matt. 

“Leland Owlsley, to be precise. Of Sliver and Brent. He’s Fisk’s accountant, he knows where the money comes from and where it goes to. Not much use to people like me, but to people like you who still trust the legal system, he knows all the secrets. I don’t think it’ll get you all that far. But it will be entertaining to watch. It’ll put pressure on Fisk. Plus Owlsley is cheating Fisk, skimming off the top and hiding it away. That’ll come out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner.”

Sharpe got up to leave, as he walked past Matt grabbed his arm. “After I take down Fisk? I’m coming after you.”

Sharpe chuckled sadly. “Buddy, I like you, it’s been a while since someone was interesting around here. But Fisk is going to kill you, because that’s the way things like this end, and you are not a killer Matt Murdock. But ya know what? I hope I’m wrong. Because you and me? That shit would be _epic_.”

“I’m taking down Fisk,” repeated Matt, letting go of Sharpe’s arm. “Then you. _Foggy_.”

“Sure thing, Matty,” said Sharpe as he walked out the door. “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
